Byakuren
Byakuren (白蓮, Byakuren) is a raven demon, a major enemy of RIA, the son of a feudal lord and the previous lover of Kuromitsu. He died during the raid on their house many years ago, but was later revived by a RIA officer along with Kanna. He later killed the officer and started to wander on his own, along with Kanna. Appearance Byakuran is a demon with very human-like characteristics, and his position as a demon can only be noticed by two large, black raven wings on his back, which he keeps hidden under his cloak. He has raven black hair and dark brown eyes. He mostly wears a red cloak, with dusty brown robes underneath, along with a pair of black boots. He has Burēkatsune, strapped to his back in an easy position so he can reach over his shoulder and grab it at all times. Background Byakuren was born as the son of an influential Feudal lord, who contrary to many others at the time, was a pride and justiciable lord who deeply cared about his people. One day, a messenger of the RIA visited his father's land, and asked for his participation in the RIA. His father refused, as he stood entirely opposite of the cruel ways if the RIA. The messenger went angry and tried to assassinate his father, but was stopped and nearly killed in doing so. The messenger then threatened that the RIA would destroy him and his people, to which Byakuren's father merely laughed. The messenger then fled, only to be chased by several warriors who tried to kill him, but failed. Several months later, the RIA invaded the village and killed Byakuren's father, as they had promised. They then preceded to destroy the village, but were unable to find Byakuren as his demon mother had flown away with him. Byakuren's mother soon died after that, in a fight with another demon to protect Byakuren. Byakuren, who was now in his late child years, was left alone in the world with no experience or powers at all. Kuromitsu Byakuren was only seen again many years later, as an adult. He had now developed powerful abilities, but was still trying to become a full-fledged demon instead of the half-demon he was now. He visited the Great Holy Demon Spirit and, upon passing his tests, used the Yoki of the Great Holy Demon Spirit to make him a full-fledged demon. While doing this, however, the yoki started to overwhelm him and the Great Holy Demon Spirit was forced to seal him away forever. Many years later, a young woman named Kuromitsu visited the village of the Great Holy Demon Spirit. By accident, she came into the realm of the Great Holy Demon Spirit and found the sealed Byakuren. When she touched him, the seal broke and Byakuren's impure yoki was released. Kuromitsu, however, revealed to have high spiritual powers and was able to purify Byakuren. Moments later, the Great Holy Demon Spirit returned, only to be shocked at the sight of the unsealed Byakuren. Seeing he was purified, he let Byakuren go and gave him his blessings, as well as the ability to see and destroy Yoketsu, whirlpools of demonic energy. Byakuren and Kuromitsu eventually fell in love over the years, and is rumored Kuromitsu bare a child, although this has yet to be proven. They moved together in a house in the east, end lived peacefully for many years. However, one faithful day, the RIA attacked their house, finally having tracked down Byakuren. After a long and heavy fight, Byakugen proved victorious, but was soon surprised when he felt the cold steel of a blade on his neck. When he turned around, he saw it was Kuromitsu. In utter shock, he fell on his knees, weeping. He did not interfere when Kuromitsu slashed his neck, nor when the blood began to flow out of his body at an alarming rate. Rebirth Another century of years later, Byakuren is reborn at the hands of Benkei, an RIA officer who was experimenting with bringing dead bodies to life. Byakuren soon gets to know that another girl named Kanna was also "reborn", and quickly kills the RIA officer after this. He also steals Benkei's sword, and begins his journey through the world, accompanied by Kanna. Because of this, the RIA is now in heavy search for Byakuren, and has set a bounty on his head. Personality While mostly donning an easy and laid-back attitude, Byakuren ha shown to be very eager and quick. In battle, he's not a ruthless as common for a demon, but rather a pacifist, mostly avoiding to kill his opponents if he has the chance. However, when faced against a member of the Red Imperial Army, he becomes more cruel and vicious, as if his demon nature arises. He sometimes has trouble with trusting people, due to his past with Kuromitsu, but is very protective to the ones he does thrust, such as Kanna. He is mostly able to keep his cool in battle far beyond the normal person's doing, but when confronted with his past with Kuromitsu, he gets very angry, losing his peaceful nature totally. Byakuren isn't a person who talks much, nor does he give orders to anyone, and always places the safety of his loved ones above his own. Byakuren shares a vision that he describes as: "There is no good or evil, there is only what is determined to happen, and we can only hope that these things will be pleasurable to us." Therefore, he will never quit a battle, but will also never engage an opponent unless given a valid reason, mostly concerning his past. On several occasions, Byakuren has shown to have great intelligence, being able to think out strategies on the midst of battle, and was able to figure out how to suppress his own demonic powers, making him undetectable to sensors and giving him the ability to release it all in one shot, resulting in an humongous power boost. Synopsis Abilities Sword Techniques Burēkatsune (ブレーカ常, "Breaker of Endless Time") is Byakuren's original sword. It's origin is unknown, but it has a special property in that it cannot cut anything, which is ironic for a sword. However its power lies in the fact that it can control time as well as phase him and his wielder through practically everything. Burēkatsune allows a powerful wielder to avoid almost any attack as well as aging or rejuvenating 100 beings instantly with one swing. Due this, burēkatsune's power can be used to the user's advantage, avoiding his opponent's attacks and then using the sword's aging properties to kill the opponent. The sword also acts on its own when his life is in serious danger, and grants Byakuren access into a dimension separate from the time flow as Burēkatsune isn't a sword of this time. The blade takes the form of a katana with a dark brown hilt, decorated with two, light brown, intertwining branches which end in a sharp point with a white cord attached to it. In the middle is a red gemstone, which will glow when the Burēkatsune's energy is released. The blade is unique in the way that it is made from a special see-through material, hard as diamond. The energy of the blade is a whitish green, which will give the blade a sinister, ghostly look when released. *'Banshō Teishi' (万象停止, "Halt of All Creation") is a technique that freezes time in a certain area. Anything in this area will not be able to move until the technique is released, except for the user. However, even though the technique is nearly impossible to break from the inside, it is extremely vulnerable, and even the slightest disturbance will cause the technique to stop. Because of this, the duration of this technique is very limited. Quotes Trivia